Party Crusher
by Rinaaaa
Summary: Amour, violence, drogue, destruction. Tout commence de façon normale et puis ça part en live. Littéralement. Jusqu'où iront-ils? Où s'arrêtera les excès? Ça, ils ne le savent pas. En attendant, ils ferment les yeux et ils profitent du temps qu'il leur reste à vivre sans penser ni au passé ni au futur.


**Date de publication:** 24/01/2016 **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf le texte, ça c'est mon mien.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I. -Curse- by Imagine Dragons**

 **"He was such a worry  
** **N** **o need to hurry  
** **T** **hose streets are slick at night  
she would never listen  
** **S** **he left it all and headed towards the light  
** **O** **h your eyes look tired  
** **B** **ut love was all she knew  
** **S** **creaming out in agony she gave her life for you"**

L'air était froid, la nuit encore là. On était en hiver. Le bruit d'un briquet et d'une cigarette qu'on embrase. Une profonde inspiration. Le bout rougeoyant de la cigarette tranche avec les ténèbres environnantes. Des bruits de pas tandis que la lueur rouge se déplace. Il fait nuit, il est six heures du matin et Hermione Granger marche lentement dans la rue. Ses collants sont déchirés, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle sent l'alcool, le sexe et la sueur. Sa robe pendouille le long de son corps fin. Elle a les yeux injectés de sang, on y devine un méli-mélo de drogues. Coke, ecsta, weed... Sans compter les mojitos et les Bloody Mary. Elle a fait la bringue toute la nuit et la tournée des bars.

Il est six heures du matin et aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Pourtant, il n'y a personne qui le sait et personne pour le lui souhaiter. Ses amis ? Des anonymes, aussi insaisissables que la fumée qu'elle expire doucement. Ses parents ? Perdus depuis longtemps. Cela fait longtemps qu'Hermione n'a pas eu de leurs nouvelles ni aux uns, ni aux autres. D'ailleurs, elle s'en fout. La drogue qu'elle a assimilé tout au long de la nuit la fait flotter, elle n'est qu'à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle fait. Elle sait qu'elle doit rentrer chez elle mais n'est même pas sûre d'avoir la clé. Une sonnerie. Puis deux, trois. Elles lui agressent les oreilles. Hermione jette un œil vague sur le nom de celui qui la dérange. ''Ron''. Bouton rouge. Poche de son manteau. Elle n'a pas envie de lui parler. Elle a encore en tête leur dernière dispute et garde un mauvais souvenir de celle-ci. Des reproches qu'il lui a fait. Comme quoi elle était distante, froide et détachée. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'est plus vraiment dans leur monde ? Que cela fait longtemps qu'elle a sombré ? Il n'a pas voulu comprendre et lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle consulte. Hermione s'est sentie insultée et même trahie.

La clé tourne dans la serrure. Elle balance ses escarpins, se déshabille dans l'entrée. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte. Derrière, un petit vieux sorti promener son chien la regarde avec des yeux ronds puis rentre précipitamment chez lui. Enfin, elle daigne penser à fermer la porte. Puis elle se dirige vers son lit et s'endort aussi sec, l'esprit embrumé.

Il a les yeux gris, les cheveux blonds. Il porte des fringues repassées, propres et coupées à la perfection, sur mesure. Il est six heures du matin et Draco Malfoy s'apprête à aller travailler comme tous les jours. Il aime son job et il aime sa boîte. C'est pour ça qu'il se lève tôt pour y aller. Il roule lentement dans sa Porsche, contemplant Londres qui se réveille lentement. Il fait encore nuit et il n'y a pas un chat dans les rue. Sauf une jeune femme qui marche lentement les yeux dans le vague. Il l'observe de loin tandis qu'elle rentre chez elle à pas lents. Son regard s'attarde sur ses collants déchirés et sa robe qui pendouille. Elle a aux pieds des Doc Martens. Son état physique est lamentable. Draco devine à son allure générale que son esprit doit être dans le même état. Il détourne les yeux avec mépris. Ce genre de personne l'ont toujours dégoûté. Incapables de s'occuper d'elles-mêmes et de se sortir de leurs emmerdes. Ils se laissent enfoncer et finissent par crever la gueule ouverte dans une reproduction minable du _Cri_ de Edward Munch. Il accélère et dépasse celle qu'il a considéré dès le premier coup d'œil comme une épave.

Il n'a pas vu la jolie couleur de ses yeux, l'aspect soyeux de ses cheveux, bien qu'ils soient désordonnés et ébouriffés, la peau couleur pêche de ses bras, la finesse de sa taille. Draco ne sait rien d'elle, mais il sait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne sera plus jamais amené à la rencontrer. Il s'en fout, lui. Il a la belle vie, des parents qui l'aiment même si ils ne sont pas très démonstratifs, des amis présents pour lui et un avenir radieux. Il aime son travail et il aime sa boîte.

Alors pourquoi, au fond de son esprit, une question revient en boucle qu'il ignore : _Et si il n'était pas heureux ? Et si sa vie l'ennuyait ?_ Seulement, quelle alternative a-t-il à cette vie-là, propre et rangée ?

Il y en a plein, en fait. Et Draco le sait. Il aurait pu, par exemple, s'arrêter, sortir de sa voiture et aller voir cette jeune femme pour lui demander si ça allait. L'aider à rentrer chez elle saine et sauve, peut-être la veiller jusqu'à temps qu'il soit sûr qu'elle puisse se débrouiller toute seule.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais trop tard. La jeune femme avait disparu et avec elle peut-être l'espérance d'être différent, heureux. Alors, Draco continua son chemin.

L'histoire aurait pu se terminer là. Mais il en fut autrement.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco décida de sortir le soir même pour se détendre. La journée avait été particulièrement stressante. Des commandes de partout dans le monde lui était tombées sur la tête et il avait fallu y répondre. Il rentra chez lui, se doucha et se changea. Un jean, des Converses, un chemise, un peu de parfum, un clin d'œil aguicheur au miroir et Draco repartait en direction du _Chaudron Baveur_ , le bar le plus réputé du tout Londres. Il passa devant la file entière, ignorant les regards envieux ou assassins de certains. ''Amusez-vous bien monsieur'' lui dit-on sans même lui demander sa carté d'identité. En entrant, il fut assailli par les odeurs fortes qui régnaient dans l'atmosphère. Sueur, luxure, alcool... De quoi vous tourner la tête. La fumée obscurcissait la vue du jeune homme qui se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un verre de vodka qu'il engloutit. Puis il se tourna vers la piste de danse et manqua de lâcher son verre.

Elle était là. La jeune femme du matin. Elle se déhanchait sensuellement, les bras en l'air et les cheveux volant autour de sa tête qui se secouait gracieusement au rythme de la musique. Draco la dévora des yeux inconsciemment. Son corps entier était un appel à la luxure. Ses hanches ondulaient gracieusement et son corps se balançait dans une parodie d'acte sexuel. Il se dirigea vers elle, le regard sauvage.

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre:** Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je dois préciser que c'est la première fois que je publie ici :o Du coup j'ai un peu de mal avec l'utilisation de tout ça... Le chapitre fait 1062 mots exactement! (sans compter le titre ni les paroles de chanson).

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à dans une semaine! Que les licornes et les cupcakes vous protègent!

Rina.


End file.
